Adipose tissue that is harvested from the body can be re-introduced or autologously transplanted, e.g., as a filler material for cosmetic purposes such as augmentation of certain body features. Adipose tissue may also be used for certain reconstructive and/or functional procedures such as facial reconstruction, breast reconstruction or augmentation, and vocal cord injection to improve voice function. The adipose tissue can be harvested using conventional liposuction procedures or other techniques. Such harvested adipose tissue often includes other agents, such as water or other liquids, free lipids, blood cells, etc., in addition to the adipose cells (adipocytes).
Removal of impurities and/or fluid from the harvested adipose tissue prior to reintroducing the adipocytes into a patient's body may be beneficial to graft success. Several procedures and systems have been developed to achieve this separation or “purification” of the fat. Many procedures (including that used in the Coleman System) involve the use of a centrifuge to segregate the different components of the harvested adipose tissue and allow them to be separated. Another system, the PUREGRAFT system, uses a squeegee-type squeezing motion on adipose tissue placed in a plastic IV bag to achieve some separation of adipose cells from the other components of the adipose tissue. The “purified” adipose cells can then be reintroduced into the body using a syringe, cannula, or the like.
A mechanical segregation process, such as a centrifuge or squeegee process, may inflict damage on adipose cells and reduce their viability, leading to increased apoptosis and cell death. Such damage can arise from excessive forces (e.g., shear forces) or pressures that can arise during the purification/segregation procedures. Damaged adipocytes that die after transplantation tend to be resorbed by the body, reducing the effectiveness of the transplantation procedure.
The overall viability of adipocytes can be improved by exposing them to certain classes of polymers such as Poloxamer P188, a triblock copolymer, and/or antioxidants such as lipoic acid. Thus, a fat harvesting/purification system that provides for treatment of the harvested adipose tissue using such agents, which can act as membrane stabilization agents (MSAs) or cell protectants, to improve viability of the adipose cells may be desirable for, e.g., fat harvesting and autologous fat transplantation procedures.
Thus, there is a need for a relatively simple, inexpensive, effective and safe device configured to provide some segregation of adipose cells from other undesired components of the tissue while limiting the mechanical damage to the cells. It is also desirable to provide such a system that does not require a centrifuge or other large or expensive piece of equipment and that can be used in an operating room or physician's office. It is further desirable to provide a treatment system for harvested adipose tissue that facilitates treatment of the adipose cells with appropriate agents to improve the viability of the cells to be transplanted.